


I Call Him Daddy

by Pieceofthrivinggarbage



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom, voltronlegendarydefender
Genre: Boku No Pico, Humor, Multi, Sexual, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofthrivinggarbage/pseuds/Pieceofthrivinggarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, Pidge arrives at the castle after a long day of defending the galaxy and has hot sex with shiro!1!1</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Call Him Daddy

After a long day of Piloting the Green lion, Pidge plopped down on the couch in the castle.

"Frick, i'm all sweaty."

Pidge commence taking off their helmet.  
Their hair,now all frizzy, went wild and they laid down across the charcoal covered cushion.  
It had been a hard day defending the galaxy from Zarkon. Fuck Zarkon, that furry looking fuc- *cough* frick. 

"Why is it so hot in here?"

They crossed their still armored legs and covered their eyes with their arms;A sigh of relief overcame them.

slAAAAaaaaMmmm

Pidge jolted up from their comfortable position. What the fu....frick was that? Pidge scanned the room in discontent, as they heard Space Jam growing louder. Why the fuck was space jam playin-?

Shiro busted through the door,stereo in his grasp.

"Maybe it's so hot because I'm here~"

Pidge starred in a puzzled state. Who the quiznak is this? What the fuck... SHIT, I MEANT FRICK... Is this guy wearing?

Shiro was covered in vibrant shades of yellow and red, his face painted white with red lips and nose, and his sleeves were stripped.

If you didn't know,he was dressed as Ronald McDonald.

Pidge's jaw dropped to the gray colored floor.

"What the fuck are you wearing,shiro?"

Shiro turned off the stereo.His happy expression grew stern.

"Don't use that language young lady!"

At this point in time,Pidge didn't care what escaped their throat. Obviously, if some one's dressed as the McDonald's clown you're going to question your existence.

"YOU'RE DRESS LIKE A FUCKING CLOWN,SHIRO!"

Pidge hated clowns. They were ugly,nasty creatures that shouldn't exist. Clowns are psychologically damaging and they had no logical purpose. Shiro knew this,yet he had the nerve to spook Pidge like this.

"Fuck off-"

Shiro pinned Pidge to the couch and stared them in the eyes.

"I'm going to have to punish you for that language~"

Shiro stripped Pidge of their armor,slowly and gently. Shiro started the suck on Pidge's pale,savory neck.

"Ahhh~"

Pidge let out a fierce moan of pleasure and panted viciously.

Shiro lifted up Pidge's undershirt and traced his tongue around their areola. Shiro treated Pidge's body delicately,yet paint from his face was all over.

Pidge latched onto Shiro passionately.

"I can't handle it any more,Macaroni Spice Cake. Take responsibility!"

Shiro ripped Pidge's pants off their body and torn their Back Street Boys underwear.

Shiro whispered in Pidge's ear,delicately.

"Oh~ My spicy, little enchilada."

Shiro's gently movements started to cease one after the other, as he took a Country Crock butter container out of his pocket and slipped it into Pidge's moist pussy.

"Wow, what technique are you using?"

Shiro choked a little at these words.

"Ah, Shedd's spread."

Pidge couldn't feel the butter container explode inside of them.

"Ahhhh~ what kind of vibrator is this?"

Shiro put a finger over Pidge's mouth, hushing them. Hastily, he shoved his nose into Pidge's dripping vag and began snorting the butter out;in one foul swoop,he shoved his robotic fist up Pidge's ass.

While blood sopped the floor,Pidge's rectum burst.

Pidge didn't care. It's not pleasurable unless it hurts a little. No pain, no gain.

Shiro spread Pidge's legs wide open with a smirk on his face.

"Are you ready for your kids meal?"

Before Pidge could answer, Shiro shoved a Lightning McQueen toy into their bleeding ass.

"Ka-chow!"

Shiro and Pidge hear the door unlatch.

"Shiro! How could you RAWR XD with some one else !"

Keith fell to the ground covering his face. Of course, he was dressed as Mayor McCheese.

Keith's serious aura demolished itself when he smirked.

"Just kidding. I've been fucking Lance for this past year,boi."

Keith picked himself off the ground and exited the room. What the heck was that about? Shiro and Keith had a thing?

Eh, well fuck it.

"My turn Shiro."

Pidge shoved a pine cone down Shiro's urethra and he screamed in agony.

His cock was enlarged by the object. It hurt like a fucker, but that's good. It's kinky.

Shiro's cock began to bleed into Pidge's mouth.

"Baby girl,my sweet barbecue chicken."

Shiro panted over and over again,but this ceased as they both heard a sucking noise. They turned around, puzzled. What the diddly darn fuck is that coming from?

*SuuuuuCKKKkkKkKKIng NoiSES*

"This is some good ass shit,mah dude."

It was Hunk,and he was licking the cock and anus(maybe a little bit of period)blood off the floor.

"EH, Hunk! That's kinky! Stop licking that cock blood."

Hunk lift his head from the carpeted,blood stained floor. Obviously, his face was covered in blood.

"Huh? No, this is strawberry syrup."

Shiro and Pidge glanced at eachother. They were both mortified. One of their friends was licking up their discharge and plasma and... it turned them on.

Shiro and Pidge began fisting each other once more while the man sucked on the blood on the floor.

"Space daddy, my micro wave oven! Do me harder!"

Shiro took a bottle of olive oil from his calm pocket. 

"What's the difference between you and this olive oil,Pidge?"

Pidge stuttered and scowled. What the frick kinda question is this?

"I don't kn-"

Shiro shoved the bottle of olive oil inside of Pidge's vag and snickered.

"Only one of them is virgin."

Pidge passed out in an awkward position. Shiro's fist was still inside them. Shiro gently whipped off his fist and leaned in for a kiss,sucking Pidge's ear a little.

"Good night princess."

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy. There are so many errors because I was laughing and lazy.


End file.
